Talk:Ayakashi
Someone definitely took the latter part of that description from Ayakashi the visual novel/anime (haven't seen it myself, but I Googled the character names). I still don't really have a good definition of them, though I have to admit the one from that anime sounds pretty good. I hadn't thought of ayakashi as parasites before, but several of them are parasitic, and since nearly all of them are interested in leeching off of Karasumori, I guess the evil ones are all technically parasites. Still, the part about non-Kekkaishi characters needs to go, so I'll at least trim that out. - Dap00 02:21, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'll create that page, List of Ayakashi, and also link the Ayakashi Insects link. --'The' Abbster 22:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there a clear explaination of why ayakashi only appear at night? -'The' Abbster 19:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's either one of two reasons, if not both: 1) they prefer darkness, or 2) they're weakened by sunlight (though I'm not sure if they would just be less powerful, or weak to the point of it being fatal, but I assume Byaku didn't want to risk Princess's health in either case). Koshu mentioned this during a meeting when Gagin asked why they (Kokuboro) didn't just march in and take over Karasumori, but I don't recall the exact episode. I'm fairly certain the second reason is true, because the manga pointed out the fact that Saki's butterflies are resistant to sunlight, which is one of the few instances where you see an ayakashi during the day without some form of protection. - Dap00 21:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Somethin' Fishy In Episode 1, I heard Shigemori talking about what happened to make Tokine so sick and, mind my spelling, but he said something like "Maiazma," "Maiasma," something like that. It may mean poison or something, I don't know. Also, we really neglected this page.....-'The' Abbster 14:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC :It's spelled as Miasma (lit. translation is Bad Air, not in this case thou). (In the manga Inuyasha, Miasma is a poisonous gas that demons use to attack or defend them self with.)-龍神1010 19:58, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! I'll edit this page after I watch some Kekkaishi tomorrow or Wednesday (most likely Wednesday due to no school :D) -'The' Abbster 00:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Lucky you! You have no school on Wednesday!-龍神1010 02:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hurray for Professional Development Days! ^_^ - The Abbster 14:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dunno what you have in mind, but I think I could write up the differences between standard ayakashi, the ones that take human form, and ayakashi-majiri. And we could section off that first (well, only) paragraph and add a short intro. - Dap00 02:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::That would be perfect.-'The' Abbster 14:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Demons? That bit about the english dub calling them demons is bull. they call them ayakashi. and im pretty sure Oni is the japanese word for Demons. :There is no single, end-all Japanese term for "demon," there's quite a few (oni being one of them). But even that term rarely shows up in the series. Kekkaishi are specifically called "demon exterminators" at some points, possibly because "ayakashi" is a new term for many people. And the dub does call them demons, just not all the time. In the first episode, the term is used to define what ayakashi are. In fact, in the cases when "ayakashi" isn't used, "demon" usually is. So the terms "ayakashi" and "demon" are more or less interchangeable, in most cases. - Dap00 21:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Heisukes Girls Shouldn't we include information as to exactly why Heisuke's ayakashi girls can come back to life? im assuming they can because in episode 33 "Dead Man, Still Walking." he tells kagami that when he really does die, exactly which parts must be distributed evenly among them. wiki specifically states in the heisuke episode 33 section that he is talking about his "Fallen Ayakashi" so i just fell into the assumption that those particular ayakashi can reform... or something. :It's never really specified anywhere that Heisuke's ayakashi can come back to life. All we know for sure is that Heisuke says he wants certain parts of his body to be saved for them. I always assumed that was something either done in remembrance (each body part serving as a token of thanks for their service), or just a somewhat spiritual thing (the ayakashi get the body parts in the afterlife, but don't necessarily revive themselves). But there's no concrete evidence that says they can come back to life. In addition, Heisuke is still alive at the end of the anime, and I don't think he makes any further appearances in the manga, so there really isn't any additional information to be added on the subject. So if it makes you feel any better, we're just as confused as you are. Some ayakashi can regenerate their bodies, which is why their remains have to be disposed of, so it is possible that Heisuke's could, too. But again, even if they did, it's never mentioned anywhere, so we don't have any info to add. - Dap00 20:49, April 19, 2011 (UTC)